


Buttons

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Save The Date (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: During Justin’s tux fitting in STD Chapter 7. This is a rewrite of the scene adding in a little extra dialogueInternal dialogue is in italics
Relationships: Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Main Character (Save The Date), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Character(s), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Female Character(s), Justin Mercado/MC, Justin Mercado/Main Character, Justin Mercado/Mari Bishop, Justin Mercado/original character





	Buttons

**_***Mari’s internal thoughts are in italics***_ **

_ What is he doing? Why is he taking off his shirt? Should I turn around? I can’t. Why can’t I turn around?  _

“Um, Justin… would you like some help with that?” Mari asked cautiously. 

_ What are you doing, Mari? He’s a grown man. Of course, he doesn’t need help taking his clothes off. Why are you asking? Get out of here, girl. _

“Help?” Justin asked curiously. 

_ See! GET OUT NOW before it’s too late! _

“You know, with… getting your clothes … off.” Mari attempted to explain. 

_ This is not getting out! Feet why are you not moving! Go, go, go!!! _

“And what makes you think I need any help with that?” Justin continued, a slight glimmer in his eyes. 

Mari bit her lips as her eyes traveled down his chest. 

_ Stop it, Mari! Eyes up here, Amigo. Eyes, you are not listening! This is not what we should be doing right now. Look up, now!!! _

“Just thought I’d offer,” Mari forced his gaze back to his eyes. 

_ He must think I’m an idiot. What is wrong with me? _

“I...suppose I could use some help with the buttons,” Justin offered. “Should be easier for smaller fingers.” 

_ Wait… what? Did he just agree? What does this mean? Why are his eyes sparkling like that? Hands, why are you doing this. We don’t like him. Get out now!  _

“I have a sneaking suspicion this shirt costs more than my apartment,” Mari teased as her fingers carefully caressed each button before undoing them gently. 

“That’s an exaggeration,” Justin insisted, his eyes trained on her. 

“So you're saying that if I stole it to resell, I couldn't pay off at least a month's worth of rent?” Mari questioned. 

_ What is this? Banter? What am I doing here? _

Justin let his shirt fall to the floor, a warm chuckle left his mouth.

_ Was that a laugh? He’s not mad? What is happening here?! _

“Will there be anything else, sir?” Mari asked, immediately questioning what she had just said. 

_ Did I just call him, sir? What is that about. OMG! My hands are on his chest. Why are they on his chest? I can feel his heartbeat. Why is it so hot in here? Maybe I’m having a stroke? What does a stroke feel like? Maybe I should go to the hospital, just in case. Why does it feel like the tropics in here? _

Mari jumped back removing her hand as Justin cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, sir, that was inappropriate.” 

_ There goes the ‘sir’ again. He already has an inflated ego. This is not helping. I’ve got to get out of here. This is a job. I’m here on business! This is highly inappropriate.  _

“While I appreciate the offer, I’m quite capable of dressing and undressing myself,” Justin smiled. 

_ Why is my entire body so hot?! Okay, I’ve got to go. He’s telling you to go. Please go?  _

“Suit yourself. I’ll be outside if you need anything,” Mari nodded, her cheeks pinkening. 

_ Now go! Get out of here!  _

Mari turned and quickly exited the dressing room. 

_ What was that? _


End file.
